jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Even Piell
Lesenswert Abstimmung Juli 2007 (gescheitert) * : Ani hat aus einem stub etwas schönes gezaubert, lesenswert! --Asajj disku 23:10, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) * : Nä, tud mir leid, bei allem respekt vor Anis Arbeit, aber wir können nicht jeden Artikel der schön erweitert wurde direkt Lesesnwert vorschlagen, diese Auszeichnung ist für besondere Artikel und dann ist die Auszeichnung nix mehr besonderes wenn jeder Artikel diesen Status hat Jango 23:24, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) * : Jango hat Recht, Ani macht gute arbeiten aber trotzdem ist der Artikel jetzt nicht gleich Lesenswert. Viele Grüße --Der Heilige Klingone 16:02, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) * : Ich denke schon. Alles wichtige steht drinn, er ist gut gegliedert und es fehlt nichts. MfG - Cody 16:10, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) * :Er ist gut, keine Frage, aber ich gebe Jango nd Nils recht. Man kann nicht alles das ein wenig länger ist gleich lesenswert machen. Vielleict kommt ja noch ein wenig mehr über Even raus, dann ja. Boba 16:50, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) * :Der Artijel ist zwar schön, aber Lesenswert ist er wohl noch nicht! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:59, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) * :Die Meinung über ist auch meine. Nicht lesenswert, obwohler eigentlich nicht schlecht ist.Dark Lord disku 22:44, 28. Jul 2007 (CEST) * : Nicht exzellent, aber der Artikel erfüllt die Kriterien für einen lesenswerten Artikel. Es gibt von mir eine Fürstimme.--Opi-Wann Knobi 21:05, 30. Jul 2007 (CEST) 3 Pro wurden von 5 Kontra vernichtend geschlagen. --Asajj Tee? 19:52, 31. Jul 2007 (CEST) Grievous Weiß jemand woher die Gerüchte stammen, dass Grievous auch Even Piell getötet haben soll. Ich frage das, da ich das schon auf mehreren Internetseiten gelesen habe. Und sollte er ursprünglich durch Grievous Hand sterben? May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 21:56, 23. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Im Artikel steht doch gar nicht, dass Even Piell von Grievous getötet wurde. Und wenn nicht gerade ein Jedipedia-Autor einer dieser Internetseiten betreibt, glaube ich kaum, dass man dir beantworten kann, weshalb manche Internetseiten solche Gerüchte verbreiten. Ich habe jedenfalls noch nie von diesem Gerücht gehört. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 22:20, 23. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Hier, hier und eigendlich alle auf Google ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 23:32, 23. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Nein ich sage lieber sehr viele bei Google, weißt du denn etwas darüber? ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 23:34, 23. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::Laut WP stirbt Even Piell in Jedi Twilight, aber nicht durch Grievous. Das ist glaub ich auch, nachdem Grievous schon tot ist. Ich hab aber jetzt nicht genau nachgelesen, ist eben auch nur Wookieepedia. Aber wenn der Roman auf deutsch erscheint, denke ich, dass das dann wohl auch hier jemand bestätigen können wird. Dass Grievous ihn getötet hat, ist wahrscheinlich ein Gerücht, das sich einfach sehr verbreitet hat. Vielleicht wurde es auch mal angedeutet oder so interpretiert, oder ein Name wurde verwechselt. Irgendwo erschien er wahrscheinlich dann in so einer Liste und das wurde dann mehrmals übernommen, schätze ich. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 23:53, 23. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::Ja so wird es wohl sein. Danke für die Antwort. Nach WP stirbt er nach der Order 66 steht zum mindest Im Artikel von Shaak Ti. Schade, dann bleibt es wohl bei 7 aus dem Rat. (Inklusive K'Kruhks) ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 00:10, 24. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::::Hier steht es. Du musst nur 1 cm hoch scrollen. ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 00:14, 24. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Order 66 Er überlebte die Order 66. Wie kann er dann aber während der Klonkriege gestorben sein? Darth michi 17:38, 28. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Das ist so: Mit ''Coruscant Nights wurde es im EU so etabliert, dass Even Piell die Order überlebt hat. Nun allerdings haben sich George Lucas und/oder Dave Filoni für die Fernsehserie The Clone Wars gedacht (Wie auch bei vielem anderen): Hmm, jemand hat schon eine tolle Geschichte über diesen Typen geschrieben. Aber egal. Machen wir sie einfach kaputt, denn ich will diesen coolen Typen tot im Fernsehen sehen. :(Im Klartext: Ja. Es passt nicht zusammen. In The Clone Wars passieren mehrere Sachen, die nicht mit dem zusammen passen, was schon vorher in Büchern oder Comics oder Spielen irgendwie festgelegt wurde.) :Gruß, [[Benutzer:Davvi36|'Jacen' (Davvi36)]] ''Privatkomlink'' 22:07, 28. Mär. 2012 (UTC) ::Danke für die Erklärung Darth michi 17:10, 29. Mär. 2012 (UTC)